Prom Time
by x-OneWiish-x
Summary: Mitchie's school prom is coming up, and she is on the prom committee. When they ask if anyone can get a band or singer, what will Mitchie do? There's a catch though. Not even Sierra knows she went to Camp Rock last summer. How is she going to pull it off?
1. Getting onto the committee

Hey guys :)

**Hey guys :). My first story in a while, and my first Camp Rock story :D. Well, I hope you like. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing out of this story, except maybe Coral, who really isn't mine, 'cause she really is the Tess in my year, so… I wish I did own Camp Rock. That would be some major hype for me.**

**Summary: Mitchie's school prom is coming up, and she is on the prom committee. When they ask if anyone can get a band or singer, what will Mitchie do? There is a catch though. Not even Sierra knows she went to Camp Rock last summer. How is she going to pull it off?**

Chapter 1

Mitchie Torres awoke to her usual routine of her mother shouting at her to get up, and her putting her music on. This particular Monday morning, 'Who Will I Be' rang out through her bedroom. She walked over to her wardrobe, to be greeted by clothes for all occasions. After spending five minutes purely raking through the mass of clothes, she got out about three different outfits and started to mix and match. She finally settled on a pair of light black skinny jeans and a flowing strapless black top, which was embroided with white flowers at the bottom. She slipped on a white pair of tennis shoes, and grabbed her bag and books she'd need for the day. Next a brush was running through her hair and the tiniest bit of make up was being applied. Mitchie didn't really fuss over make up. She headed to the bathroom to clean her teeth and after that, she rushed downstairs to where her mother was cooking her some breakfast.

As she sat down, Hot Tunes TV came on. Staring at Mitchie were the faces of Connect 3. She inwardly smiled at herself, as the reporter explained how successful their tour had been, and how lead singer Shane Gray had really cleaned up his act since last summer. Connie silently placed a plate containing sausage, egg and bacon in front of her daughter and smiled. Mitchie was so much more confident and more comfortable with herself now, and Shane Gray may have had something to do with that.

"Thanks mom!" She said, tucking into the delicious breakfast.

Mitchie opened her red locker, when her best friend of five years, Sierra popped out from behind it.

"Hey Mitch. Can I ask you something?" she asked curiously, tucking a stray frizzy hair behind her ear.

"Sure." Came the calm reply.

"What would you say if I signed us up for the prom committee? I mean, this is a chance for us to get involved and have our say, instead of the popular girls getting it all their way."

"Why not?" Mitchie said, smiling.

"Oh good! I kind of already signed us up, and I thought you might be a bit mad at me for doing it, but your fine with it obviously and..." Sierra had a tendency to ramble a bit, so her best friend was constantly cutting her off.

"It's ok Sierra!" Mitchie said.

"Right. I knew that." The brunette merely laughed.

The bell sounded and they walked off to their first class, English.

Friday came rather quickly for the girls. After lunch, Mitchie and Sierra rushed to the notice board outside the office. When they got there, there were so many girls crowded round the list, to see who had got onto the committee.

"The standards have really dropped this year!" they heard Coral, the Tess of Bayridge High School (**I don't know if there is a Bayridge High School, so if there is, well…)** exclaim extremely loudly.

Slowly, the crowd died down enough for the girls to reach the red board. Some went away disappointed, having not got in, but others left happily, having got in. Mitchie skimmed down the list until a name caught her eyes. Mitchie Torres. Underneath hers read Sierra Baxton. Trying to act cool, they waited until they were out of earshot, before screaming and squealing. They did get some funny looks from the odd person that walked round the corner. The bell signalling the end of lunch rang, and they walked to homeroom with smiles on their faces.

**Ok. So what do you think? Should I carry on? All kinds of feedback is welcome. Please review and I will officially love you for life :). 3**

**-xo**


	2. Of Meetings and Surprises

**Ok guys. So I have a confession to make to you guys. I don't really know about planning a Prom, so if I do screw up, please feel free to correct me for anything. Also thank you for all of you that actually took the time to review this, and also to all the people that put this story on alerts and favourites. It means a lot to me to know that you guys like my work. Anyways on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I would like to say that I own Camp Rock, but unfortunately I don't.**

Chapter 2 – Of Meetings and Surprises

Mitchie and Sierra regularly checked the board to see when the first meeting was being held. Sierra had checked online to see what people actually did when they were on the prom committee. Mitchie on the other hand just thought it was plain and simple. You talked about what people wanted, planned what food, drink, entertainment, decorations, venues and other such subjects that are crucial to prom, all on a budget of course.

The meeting turned out to be the Friday after the committee list had been placed. Mitchie had checked on the Thursday to see if there would be one soon. When she looked, it turned out that there was one after school, the next day, 10 minutes after the bell had rung. She was meeting Sierra at the school gates so that they could walk home together.

"Sierra!" Mitchie greeted her best friend in a sing-song voice.

"Mitchie!" Sierra sang back, incredibly flatly.

Mitchie simply ignored the fact that her friend sounded like a strangled cat, and proceeded to tell her the good news.

"Guess what?!" She could barely contain her excitement, and eventually exploded.

"First meeting tomorrow. At five to four. I can't wait." Ok. So this wasn't really something to get that excited over, but for Mitchie it was a chance to show everybody who she was, and what she was made of. This was a chance to show everyone the more confident her, and prove to all the people that had teased her in the past, that she was capable of doing something like this.

"Ah cool. We should start thinking of ideas, so we don't turn up with nothing." Sierra suggested. For the rest of the journey home, they talked about ideas, and what bands and things they'd maybe like to play, if they could get any at all, and mostly how difficult it could be with Coral and her clones, Amber and Amanda. Coral, as mentioned before, was the Tess of the school, and she enjoyed nothing more than showing off and intimidating people. She was well off, and used this to her advantage, showing off all her new gear and what not. She was tall, had short light brown hair and her parting was so far over one side of her head, it looked more like a comb over than a side parting. She coated herself in foundation, so she looked as orange as an oompa-loompa.

Amanda, or Mandy as she liked to be called, was basically the same. Height, hair colour and length and the way she dressed. The only thing that made them different really were the facial features. They were pretty, there was no denying that, but other thing that set them apart was the fact that Mandy was naturally pretty. Without the make up, Coral looked rather ugly.

Amber however was the complete opposite. She was short, stout and had a pug-like face. She had convinced herself that she was pretty and wore as much makeup as Coral and Mandy. She had also convinced herself that people liked her, when in fact, most actually hated her. But most of them were to scared of them to actually stand up for themselves, but they found the girls truly pathetic. Mitchie and Sierra were amongst those people.

The next day was the same routine as always to Mitchie. She had her morning routine and then school. Throughout the day, she was counting down until the bell rang, and she could rush off to the meeting. Last period, she had Geography, with Mr. Shay, and as soon as the bell sounded, everyone packed their things up, hoping to get out of the hellhole called school, and start their weekend. People had got pretty far until Mr. Shay stopped writing on the board and turned around. He then started shouting.

"What do you think you're doing? I've not told you to pack away. You are to remain seated until I dismiss you! Rude children!" But after that he calmly told the class to pack away and they were dismissed. Some looked at him, outraged, others like he was ludicrous and others muttering under their breath about 'how the old man has lost his marbles'. Mitchie ran. After Mr. Shay's rant, she had to get to her locker and collect her books to take home for the weekend. By the time she had got to her locker, it was 3:50. The bell had rung five minutes ago and she had five minutes to get to the other side of the school. It wouldn't look good if she was late for the first meeting. So she grabbed all her books and ran. She narrowly missed a few students, and bumped into one, who glared daggers at her.

When she got to room 426, which required her to race up stairs, she straightened herself out. She opened the door, and entered. She kept her head down, as she shut the door, and when she lifted it, all eyes were on her. She was only a couple of minutes late right? At that moment, she felt as small as a speck of dust. How was she going to do this if all these people intimidated her so much? She took in the surroundings of the room. Coral, Amber and Amanda hadn't turned up yet. They probably wanted to make an entrance and be fashionably late. Room 426 was the conference room, and at the head of the table sat Mrs. Spade, who was doing the introduction, and helping to hand out jobs. As Mitchie sat down, she smiled at Mrs. Spade, who kindly returned it. The introduction continued until the clones walked into the room. Coral liked things big, so she had to just exclaim that she was here, and strutted over to three empty seats.

"Right, if there are no more interruptions, I would like to say…" Mrs. Spade started before the door opened, yet again.

"Sorry I'm late Miss. I had trouble finding the room." The girl apologized.

"It's alright. Everyone this is…"

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie exclaimed.

**There you have it. I've had this written down, and I wasn't going to put Caitlyn in, but it was spur of the moment. Other Camp Rock attendees will be coming in soon, so don't disappear. By the way, this is meant to be a Smitchie, and maybe a Naitlyn.**

**Please review guys. Love you. **

**-xo**


	3. Selecting Jobs

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, or any of the characters you recognise :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, or any of the characters you recognise :) **

**Well anyways guys. Thank you for all the awesome reviews I got for the last chapter. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. There is an important authors note at the bottom that I would like you all to read.**

_Chapter 3 – Selecting Jobs_

_Recap:_

"_Right, if there are no more interruptions, I would like to say…" Mrs. Spade started before the door opened, yet again._

"_Sorry I'm late Miss. I had trouble finding the room." The girl apologized._

"_It's alright. Everyone this is…"_

"_Caitlyn!" Mitchie exclaimed._

_--_

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn said, running over to her best friend to greet her. They embraced in a hug for the first time in months. The last they had seen of each other was when they had recorded 'Our Time Is Here' with Tess, Ella, Peggy and Lola around Christmas time.

"As I was saying. This is Caitlyn Gellar. She has just moved into the area, and would like to join in with some extra-curricular activities, so I have placed her on the committee. I think it's the perfect opportunity to make some new friends and get involved with the school." Mrs. Spade continued. Mitchie looked at Caitlyn as if to say 'Who are you and what you have you done with my REAL best friend?'

"My mom." She explained, reading the expression on the singer's face. Mitchie nodded, understandingly. Mrs. Spade had carried on with the introductory speech and was now onto the hading out of jobs.

"Alright girls. I am going to let you choose amongst yourselves what jobs you'd like to have. We are going to do this by voting anonymously. I hope I can trust you not to discuss your votes afterwards though. This is how we will do it. We'll first nominate people to do the jobs that we think are suitable for them, and the nominees will give a speech on why you should vote for them and then I will give you each a slip of paper and you are to write down the person you are voting for. Any questions about any of that?" she asked.

"Can you vote for yourself?" Coral asked.

"Yes, you can." Mrs. Spade replied. She looked round to see if anyone else had a question before carrying on.

"Ok. We'll start on chairman of the committee. Anyone want to nominate someone?"

"Coral!" Mandy said, as soon as the word 'someone' had left the teacher's mouth.

"I second that nomination." Amber stated immediately. For what seemed like minutes, it was silent.

"If there are no other nominations, I can…" the red-haired teacher started, until Mitchie spoke up.

"I nominate Caitlyn!" With that, all the occupants of the room turned round to look at her as if she was crazy for nominating someone other than Coral. Even Caitlyn was looking at her like she was a mad woman. The clones looked furious. Then all of a sudden, Coral's face softened. It was obvious that she thought her opponent was no match for her.

"I second that nomination." All eyes left Mitchie, and landed on the frizzy haired girl next to her. Sierra. Mitchie silently mouthed a 'thank you', to which her best friend smiled.

"Right then. That settles it. Coral, you can give your speech first. Start now." She was instructed.

"Well then. As all of you should know," she said, staring pointedly at Caitlyn, and putting emphasis on the word should, "my name is Coral Malone. I think I should be your chairman, because I was chairman for my last prom committee, which means I have had more experience than most of you. Also, most people like what I do, and have the same taste as me, therefore I should be your head. I can also provide good entertainment, as I have fabulous connections. Everyone knows what I am capable of, so do yourselves a favour and pick the right person. Thank you." She stated, sitting down to stare at her nails. Next it was Caitlyn's turn.

"My name is Caitlyn Gellar, and I would like to become your committee chairman because I have so much to express to you, and I have so many good ideas. I would give you the prom you all deserve, and that would be the best prom I could possibly have to offer. I'd let you voice your opinions, and I wouldn't let you do anything that wasn't a good idea. I would try and help you to manage every aspect of this, including helping keep a good budget. I'm also not afraid to stand up to people, so your points will get across, and I'd help others to see your points and argue on your behalf. So please, follow your hearts and pick the right person. Please vote for me. Thank you." She said sincerely. Most people started to clap.

"Ok then. Thank you girls. One of these two lovely ladies will become head of your prom committee, so I'd like you to write down on this piece of paper, and then put them in this box. The person that doesn't win will become vice chairman. I will announce the results at the end, but right now we need to vote on who you want to become treasurer. May I suggest you pick someone that is good at math. They also need to be fairly reliable. Fire some names at me.

"Sierra. I mean she does AP math, and she is also a reliable, genuine person." Mitchie stated.

"I second that. We need a dweeb to do all the geeky stuff. It fits perfectly." Everyone looked round in Coral's direction. She had a rather smug look on her face, and she was smoothing out her short denim skirt.

"Coral. That was totally inappropriate. Apologize this instant!" Mrs. Spade demanded.

"Sorry Sierra." Coral said, flashing a fake smile, that nobody bought.

"Thank you. If there are no other nominations for this position, I can proudly pronounce Sierra Baxton our new treasurer. Also, the votes for chairman are in."

_--_

**There you go.**

**Right now I want you to get involved, and vote for who you want to be chairman. **

**Caitlyn**

**Coral**

**Please also tell me what you thought of this chapter, although it really was only a filler.**

**Next chapter they will be deciding on the entertainment.**

**Bye guys**

**-xo**


	4. Coming Home

Sorry guys :s

**Sorry guys :s**

**I'm a bad, bad person, as I promised an update a month ago, and never gave you one. I'm so sorry to all those who have been reading, reviewing or reading and reviewing.**

**This is dedicated to all of you**

"Our chairman is…Caitlyn Gellar!" Mrs. Spade announced. Most of the group clapped, congratulating her on her win, bar Coral and her posse. She was outraged!

"How can she win? She has no experience, she's new to the school and she doesn't know anything about it! She didn't even give a good speech. She'll totally screw it up. " She rambled incessantly.

"Coral!! Nobody likes a sore loser! Now sit down, or I may have to kick you off of this committee." The teacher told her, strictly. Coral scowled before sitting down, and giving Caitlyn a filthy look. The new chair merely smiled back.

"Right well I've done my job. Caitlyn – chair, Coral – vice chair, Sierra – treasurer. I'll be off. Over to you Miss Gellar." And with that, she got up, and walked out, leaving a bunch of 16 year olds to work some magic.

"Ok. My name is Caitlyn Gellar. I'm new to Bayridge High, but I think I can make your prom the best you've ever had. We have much to focus on over the next 10 weeks, but we have a fair bit of money to spend on entertainment, decorations, beverages and more." Caitlyn explained.

Meanwhile…

"_**If the heart is always searching, **_

_**Can you ever find a home? **_

_**I've been looking for that someone, **_

_**I'll never make it on my own. **_

_**Dreams can't take the place of loving you, **_

_**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**_

_**When you look me in the eyes, **_

_**And tell me that you love me. **_

_**Everything's alright, **_

_**When you're right here by my side. **_

_**When you look me in the eyes, **_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven. **_

_**I find my paradise, **_

_**When you look me in the eyes. **_

_**How long will I be waiting, **_

_**To be with you again **_

_**Gonna tell you that I love you, **_

_**In the best way that I can. **_

_**I can't take a day without you here, **_

_**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. **_

_**When you look me in the eyes, **_

_**And tell me that you love me. **_

_**Everything's alright, **_

_**When you're right here by my side. **_

_**When you look me in the eyes, **_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven. **_

_**I find my paradise, **_

_**When you look me in the eyes. **_

_**More and more, I start to realize, **_

_**I can reach my tomorrow, **_

_**I can hold my head high, **_

_**And it's all because you're by my side. **_

_**When you look me in the eyes, **_

_**And tell me that you love me. **_

_**Everything's alright, **_

_**When you're right here by my side. **_

_**When I hold you in my arms**_

_**I know that it's forever**_

_**I just gotta let you know**_

_**I never wanna let you go **_

_**When you look me in the eyes. **_

_**And tell me that you love me. **_

_**Everything's alright, **_

_**When you're right here by my side. **_

_**When you look me in the eyes, **_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven. **_

_**I find my paradise, **_

_**When you look me in the eyes. **_

_**Oh**_"

Shane Gray, and his band mates, Nate Best and Jason Scott stood on stage, finishing the song Shane had written for his girlfriend. They had met during the summer, and even though they'd only known each other for little over half a year, he knew that she was the one for him. He was so madly in love and Nate and Jason often teased him about it.

"THANK YOU NEW YORK. YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT AUDIENCE!" The lead singer shouted over the tons of screaming fans. All three stood together and took a bow, waved and ran off backstage.

"Alright guys! Great show. Meet and greet in an hour. Go, go, go!" Their manager Nick Weston announced. The boys ran into their dressing rooms, and the first thing Shane did was pick up his shiny iPhone **(not owned be me in any way. Although over in the UK now, it is on pay as you go for only £400 : ) )**. _2 new messages_.

_Amazing news! _

_Caitlyn has moved to New Jersey!_

_I miss you_

_M_

_x_

_Gosh, I miss you_

_I need to hear your voice_

_Call me later_

_Really, really miss you_

_M_

_x_

Shane smiled to himself, as he read the texts from his girlfriend.

"Shane's smiling! Must be someone he really likes. Maybe it's Jessica Alba!" Someone mused from behind him.

"Very funny Tess." He smiled.

"Maybe it's Eva Longoria!" Another person chipped in.

"Nice one Peggy."

"It could be Cheryl Cole. What do you think Sander?" Someone else chimed.

"No Barron."

"Or maybe it's Mitchie!" Ella said, oblivious to what they were all doing. Many of them rolled their eyes, but Shane laughed.

"You got it in one Ella!" She smiled, satisfied, and sat down on a comfy couch, and brought out her white MacBook.

He text her back quickly, before going to get changed. After everyone's performance at Final Jam, Hollywood Records **(Nothing to do with me) **decided to do a Camp Rock tour. They asked Brown to pick out who he thought were the best performers, and they got to go on tour with Connect Three. Brown had picked Tess, Peggy, Ella, Barron, Sander, Mitchie and Caitlyn. Unfortunately Mitchie and Caitlyn were unable to attend. Mitchie's parents didn't want her to miss school, and Caitlyn's parents didn't want her being subjected to all the fame and what not.

Mitchie was sitting there listening to her best friend explain about colour themes, when her phone bleeped. She apologized and took out her Sony Ericsson W580i **(again – not mine)** and read the text message that had been sent to her. Suddenly a large grin broke out. Caitlyn, who had been watching, noticed this.

"Mitch. What are you smiling at?" she asked, curiously

"Nothing!" the brunette replied quickly.

"Then why have you got a grin, like a Cheshire cat?"

"Oh, ok!" Mitchie caved. She showed Caitlyn the text, and they both started squealing. Someone cleared their throat, and the girls both turned round to see that every pair of eyes in the room were staring at them, and most giving them funny looks.

I bet you want to know what they were squealing about.

_The Camp Rock tour is coming to New Jersey next week._

_Then we get a week off._

_So clear some space. _

_We're coming to stay._

_S_

_x_

**So what do you think?**

**Please review.**

**I love hearing your thoughts and any ideas are also welcome. **

**Flames too.**

**x-OneWiish-x**

**-xo**


	5. Convincing

**Guys. Please don't kill me. How long has it been? 2 years? I'm MEGA sorry. I'm really not going to be updating often, due to many exams :-/. I have 3 important ones in January. Economics (can die. It's soooo hard), Business Studies and Law. **

**The excuses right now are pathetic, but true, so. Sorry :(. However, I do want to thank every single person who has reviewed this story in my absence. I love you guys! Xxx**

**Anyways. On with the next chapter, which is kinda just a filler.**

"Mom!" she screeched, racing through her front door, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"In here, honey" her mom called. Mitchie slung her bag over the banister and practically ran into the kitchen, where her mother was baking some cookies.

"Woah, woah. Slow down there, before you fall!" her mom reprimanded, referring to her clumsy nature.

"But mom! Shane's coming to stay!" Mitchie squealed.

"What? I hope you didn't agree to this already. I'll have to talk to your father before we make any decisions. Sorry, sweetie."

"Mom! I've not seen him since Christmas. Come on! It's been months. I miss him so much. You can't deny your only daughter access to her boyfriend, can you?" the singer rambled. She just wanted to spend time with her boyfriend. The truth is, she had seen him since Christmas, but only on HotTunes TV at the same time as half of North America! She wanted to be selfish and not let the world have him, but at the same time, she wanted to share him and his talent with the rest of the world. After all, you couldn't keep a talent like that of Shane Grey hidden from the world.

"I'll talk to your father when he gets home." Connie stated, but seeing the smile spreading across her daughters face, had to add "But I'm making no promises!"

"Ok." Mitchie sighed, not wishing to start a battle that she may end up losing. She grabbed her bag and trudged upstairs to begin with the homework that was piling up.

Later that evening she received a text.

_Hey baby._

_Did you ask your parents yet?_

_Let me know if I'm to book _

_a hotel or not._

_S_

_x_

She replied with

_Asked mom_

_who has to talk to dad_

_I'll just go and see if they've talked yet_

_M_

_x_

She got a quick and simple reply of '_Ok xx', _before rushing downstairs to see if her parents had talked yet. As she was approaching the bottom of the staircase, something caught her attention.

"Come on Steve. The most she has seen of him in the last few months has been on the TV!"

"I'm not sure Connie. She is only 16 after all!"

"Are you worried about? She has her purity ring remember! And so does he! He can sleep in the guest room, or on the couch."  
"That is not what I'm worried about. I trust our daughter Connie, but my baby is growing up! No dad wants to see his little girl with her rockstar boyfriend. She's got some other guy to rely on now. I just want my little 5 year old back playing with her Barbie dolls." Steve sighed.

Mitchie was sitting 2 steps up from the bottom, unnoticed by her parents. Connie reached up and placed a hand, tenderly, on her husband's cheek.

"Honey" she sympathised, as he leaned into her touch.

"Ok. But he's sleeping on the couch!"

Hearing this cause Mitchie to spring up and run full pelt towards her parents, nearly knocking them over in the process. With a large, loving embrace, she thanked them over and over and showered them with kisses.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I have to go and tell Shane!" she freaked, sprinting upstairs, leaving her parents standing there, amused. They exchanged a look before hearing a loud THUD.

"I'm OK!" rang throughout the house and the senior Torres' chuckled.

Mitchie decided to walk into her room, rubbing her arm that she had just fallen on. She should have known that her, running and stairs all put together was a recipe for disaster. She hastily grabbed her cell off the bed and got texting immediately.

_Parents said you can stay_

_They said couch, but I'll_

_get you into spare room ;)_

_M_

_x_

Shane was sitting on the C3 bus when he received his message from Mitchie. He couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face. His fingers got to work quickly and he replied with

_Fantastic!_

_Looking forward to next week_

_Scored you 4 tickets_

_and backstage passes._

_Front row seats_

_S_

_x_

Shane had only just managed to get the tickets and passes. His manager thought it was losing them money if he just handed them out and was very apprehensive, but the Camp Rockers manage to talk him round, even offering to pay a small amount of money each, if it meant getting Mitchie there. Lately, Shane had been moping around a lot, due to the fact that he hadn't seen his girlfriend since Christmas. He got a reply a few minutes later, reading

_Me, Cait, Sierra and mom_

_will see you there popstar ;)_

_M _

_x_

He just couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

**What do you think?**

**R&R**

**xxxxxxxx**


End file.
